


And Suddenly, There Was A Wild Beast

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, BAMF Kagami controlling a tigres, Kagami loves her, M/M, Owning a Tiger, Rich!Kagami, So do I, gom in america, he tigers' name is Leo, say hello to being able to own a wild animal folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We promise. Now, tell us." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I can't tell you exactly, but I can warn you." Kagami looked up at them, eyes still unnaturally serious.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Aomine squinted at the two-toned redhead. "It can't be that bad. Who are we even in need of warning over, geez?</i></p><p>  <i>The Seirin ace jerking his eyes into steady crossfire with Aomine's own.</i></p><p>  <i>"The one thing I love the most."<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. America, Hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Sitting in bed and thinking of owning a tiger leads to even weirder fan fiction being written..

Arriving in the United States had been more hectic than Aomine imagined, and, if not for the utter nonsense spewing from everyone's mouths, he might have even called it enjoyable.

He was a Japanese born child, and English was a load of gibberish to him. That's not including how obvious it was no one else could understand anything. God, even _Akashi_ was left confused and speechless. He was starting to look a bit peeved by it, too.

The group--Kagami, Himuro, Alex, and GoM--sat in the back of a sleek black limousine. Apparently, it belonged to the Kagami family. Aomine was prepared to act bored when they'd arrived, but hearing and _seeing_ the money that his rival turned friend had at his fingertips was, for a lack of a better word, flabbergasting.

They'd arrived at the airport, LAX was as crazy in reality as on tv, gotten picked up in a large Jeep, and then dropped off in a hotel parking lot (the Marriott??) to be picked up by the prettiest limo the basketball ace had ever seen.

Kagami was currently rambling to Himuro in English, taking up the awkward silence that laid among the rest of them. Murasakibara wasn't even munching on the glass case of sweets laid before him, it was so awkward.

In a sudden burst of irrate Aomine huffed out a question; "What are you even talking about, damn! And where are we going?!"

Kagami (or did Aomine have to start calling him Taiga now?) immediately stopped talking and turned to him with out of place seriousness.

"We're headed to my house. I've been asking Tatsuya about if I should tell you guys something. He's been telling me to be open about it so.." His voice died down into a whisper, hands clenching, "I need to warn you guys about something.." 

"I doubt any order of surprises can shock us now, Taiga. Tell us, please." Akashi vocalized, brow curling.

Kagami softly shook his head, eyes glaring at the plush limo floor. "Are you sure you're willing to accept pretty much anything?"

The head of the six prodigies nodded, the other four having shimmied into the conversation, curious.

"I need you to promise you will do whatever I say when we arrive at my place. It's for your own safety, so _promise."_

Aomine shot his five long time friends a wary look, them doing the same. With a nod they allowed Kuroko to answer.

"We promise. Now, tell us."

"I can't tell you exactly, but I can warn you." Kagami looked up at them, eyes still unnaturally serious.

Aomine squinted at the two-toned redhead. "It can't be _that_ bad. Who are we even in need of warning over, geez?

The Seirin ace jerking his eyes into steady crossfire with Aomine's own.

_"The one thing I love the most."_

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the Kagami estate was normal. They'd gotten out, been greeted by his surprisingly ecstatic family, and then trudged into the house to drop off their bags.

"I kind of want to go swimming. Do you have a pool to go with this big ass house, Bakagami?" Aomine grunted while laying on the older teen's king sized bed. It was fucking _comfortable._

"Yes, but none of you can go into the backyard right now." Kagami answered, body leaned over to place folded clothes in his bottom drawer. They'd be here for the entire three months of summer vacation after all.

At this answer Aomine got irked. "And why the hell not?"

"We haven't put her up yet."

"Who?"

"The family pet."


	2. My oh My, What Big Teeth You Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! HAVE SOME TIGRESS PERSPECTIVE!!! RAWRRRR
> 
> Fun Tiger Facts: _Tiger subspecies include Bengal (Indian), Amur (Siberian, also includes Manchurian, Ussurian, and Northeast China tiger), Indochina, South China (Amoy and Chinese), Malayan, and Sumatran. ___
> 
> _  
> _  
> **BOLD = ENGLISH ******  
> _  
>  _

_These scents weren't welcome. Her human was home, and these scents were unwelcome._

The two hundred pound Bengal Tigress stalked the outer perimeter of her territory. The tall glass gate with electric wire pulled taunt across the top to stop intruders--to which, even if they scaled it, they'd be greeted in the most pleasant of bloody deaths--stood grand before her like always.

The dark markings streaked across her tangerine coat harmonized in the forty meters of tall dry grass set up for her. It blended perfectly, if only to conceal her from the security cameras she'd come to realize followed her.

Her left ear flicked a gnat away, it's own zig-zag of markings hypnotic. Even with a snout covered in dirt and a large dark nose, the blazing white facial coat she sported gleamed through.

_Two, three, four...six. Six intruders. Feeding. My human is home._

Suddenly, the Bengal came to a halt. No inch of her moved, if not only her diaphragm.

An angry, fearsome, terror inducing growl quickly morphed into a full-blown roar. The sound echoed down the hillside and the tigress watched birds flock off quickly in response.

Her human was home.

_Mate._

* * *

**"Taiga, I'm not sure how you planned to work this out, but Leo isn't going to be in the correct mindset to meet strangers the moment you got home after a year of separation."** Kagami's mother stood in the kitchen, a butcher knife in hand. The wide bar counter that stood directly in the middle of the large cooking area where she placed the cutting board for meats. She was making chicken and cheese enchiladas, Kagami's favorite dish.

 **"I know that, Mom! What do you think I am, stupid? I'm not the brightest, but I'm not trying to get my friends eaten alive!"** There was a twelve inch thick titanium wall installed to lift whenever commanded to. It separated the pool and familial area from the forty acres of "wild" to the right and backside of it. The bottom seven feet was armed with crystal clear silverback gorilla proof glass, so that the family, and or guests, could watch the tigress in her natural habitat without disturbing her.

 **"Well, if you plan to go swimming before dinner, you better pull the wall up quick. It takes ten minutes to set itself up, so hurry. These bad boys will be done in about two hours. I'm making three batches of forty five because I know how much you boys eat."** The woman's waist long golden hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Taiga had received his looks directly from his father. Only his love for cooking came from his mother, and maybe her short temper with annoying people.

**"Got it!"**

* * *

Kagami walked out of the sliding glass door that lead to his backyard. To his left was a large silver lever with a bright red handle prodding from the porch wall. Pulling it, Kagami listened as loud, and almost aggressive, whirring started.

With a shake of his toned locks, the Seirin ace turned to enter the house again. He needed to tell the gang they should get ready to swim. He hoped they brought suits..

A ferocious roar suddenly raised above the wind, Kagami recognizing the call for him immediately.

"Leo is awake."

Rushing into the house, Kagami ran up the stairs, yelling to the holed up Japanese teens in his room to prepare to go swimming. When he reached the top he burst through his bedroom door to find the six miracles already clad in swim attire.

The atmosphere was heavy though, all the aces' eyes blown wide in shock.

Kise's shaking voice piped up first.

"Kagamicchi.... _what was that?"_

* * *

"Meet Leo, the family tiger. She's three years old and fit as a fiddle. Don't _ever_ pull the lever to take down this wall, do you hear me?"

Aomine stood shell shocked at Kagami's words.

_Tiger tiger tiger tiger_

And then the screaming started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, I know this is fast but I was excited to finish okay? Judge me


	3. The Screamer, The Tiger, The Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this feedback is making me cry, oh my god! Thank you all so much~ ㅠ.ㅠ

Akashi had screamed. The youngest miracle had screamed his lungs out, eyes blown wide in anger. He screamed so hard he fell flat on his face completely past out from lack of air.

"Minechin....what's wrong with Akachin.." Atsushi's rough voice quietly asked after the masquerade of colorful eyes stared at the unconscious boy. The looks they sported held nothing but fear for the atomic bomb that he was.

"Don't ask me, I don't even know.."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the boys had a conscious millionaire and were seated in a row of seven pool side chairs, eyes locked on the large tigress staring right back.

"Kagami-kun, why is there a tiger in your backyard?" Kuroko turned a ghostly smile at his light, Kagami quickly scrambling to answer in fear of his life. Damn, what was with these scary experiences lately?

"She's the family pet. Her name is Leo, and she's been with us since my fourteenth birthday." The two toned ace caught the tiger's eyes, the two golden orbs turning playful before sulking back into stalking the newcomers.

"Kagamicchi, that's not safe. Are Americans really that crazy?!" Kise stood quickly and reached to shake Kagami by the shoulders.

Mid-shake, a loud growl sliced the air, and the six prodigies stiffened. Kise quickly snatched his hands away, shuffling back to his seat with wild eyes locked onto him.

"Taiga, I advise you get the animal put down immediately. There's no telling how dangerous it is.." Akashi's words struck an fiery cord within the returnee. Sudden blaze causing him to shoot up in fury, eyes locked with the younger teen's and a growl echoing from the beast to his rear.

"This tiger," Kagami pointed a shaking finger at Leo, "is currently more important than you, _Seijuurou._ I advise _you_ that if you wish to live another fucking day with your body not mauled to pieces you _shut the fuck up._ My entire life has been centered around getting this creature, my name fucking _coincides_ with it, so suggesting putting it down will leave no one but you fucking _unrecognizable._ " The group of teens fell silent after his outburst. Leo sat on her rump and hummed delighted, as though she had been granted her wish of pain upon the prodigies.

"Kagami-kun, I apologize for Akashi-kun's behavior. I will be taking him inside for now, please excuse us." Kuroko was the first to speak, roughly yanking the shaken redhead to his feet and towards the patio doors. His eyes were shut in a freaky frown and Taiga had no qualms with how the rich teen was to be dealt with. He turned to the rest of the group, making sure to show his disappointment in them.

"Go inside," He began. 

Aomine cut the redhead off, "But I didn't say anythin-"

 _"INSIDE._ I've had it with you guys for a few hours, fucking hell!" Taiga shook in rage, even though it wasn't directly aimed at any one of them, and the group slowly sulked inside. The two-toned redhead wasted no time walking towards the wall, Leo standing and purring in official greeting. She let herself stretch, tail flicking back and forth, then allowed for a soft whine to escape. 

She wanted to be petted, but Kagami wasn't allowed with the wall separating them. He also wouldn't lower it for the sanity of his guest. And, though he was too angry to currently admit it: for the sanity and sake of his close friends. Friends which he cared for and minded the opinions of.

"Hey Leo, I'm sorry for all that ruckus," The tigress let out a deep rumble, accepting his apology, "and I hope you don't think too badly of them. They're good, no, _great_ people. They are worthy of your acceptance, Leo, please realize that. Daddy just got mad that they didn't accept you straight away, okay? So, I'm going to head inside and work things out. My room needs a bit of a tending after not being in it for two years."

Kagami stood, nodding a loving goodbye to his favorite tiger, and following his friend's example of going inside the house. He left the wall up, sadly looking at the pulled lever, but leaving it be. He would deal with his mates later. Now it was a necessary time for sleep. 

_Yes, sleep. A nice, looong tiger nap._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry. SOO VERY SORRY. And ive used up all my excuses for why i haven't updated. it has been months (for some works: AND ENTIRE YEAR) and I am so very unbelievably, unconditionally, insanely, immensely, stupidly sorry. i am placing non of my works on the permanently unfinished category because they WILL BE FINISHED. I am not someone to give up, trust me. but it all takes time. please, of gawd please, forgive an unworthy soul T.T

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at Tiger!Kagami photos and realized no one has written about him owning one. So here it is.


End file.
